You Can Make It Up To Me
by GiveMeJustAMinute
Summary: Highschool AU With Cheerleader!Elsa and Hipster!Anna paired up for a project, Anna at first reluctant to care about it, thinking Elsa is a dumb cheerleader who won't do anything, only Anna is soon left flustered and incapable of helping with the project leaving Elsa to do it all alone. But Elsa doesn't really mind. ;)


**Alright, so I kinda stole some head canons from elsannaheadcanons on tumblr and used them like prompts... . Sorry I'm not sorry... SO yeah! Here are the head canons that I stole... And used like cheap lil fanfic prompts...****  
**

**"_Cheerleader!Elsa and Hipster!Anna being stuck together in a bio project and Anna _****_off bein like "cheerleaders are so mainstream" and Else arousing Anna on purpose while at her house doing the project by stretching herself across the poster board and revealing skin and cleavage and oOOhH and Anna just flustered as fuck and repeating in her head that Elsa is just a dumb cheerleader but in the end they get an A when Elsa did all the work and Anna was just a hot mess the whole time they were together"_**

**I intend for this to just be a oneshot but there might be a sequel with other prompts used... I'm shameless at my thievery. But I promise to notify elsannaheadcanons once this is up and ready to go. :P**

**Just in case you didn't figure it out already, this is a romantic pairing of Elsa and Anna. #oopsies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used, or evidently the idea behind this story. **

* * *

Anna tipped her chair back on it's two hind legs and rocked it, bored already with the teacher's speech about not leaving this assignment till the last minute. What did it matter anyway? With her luck Anna will be stuck with some airhead stoner and she'll have to do the whole project alone. Wouldn't be the first time.

"I've already split you into groups based on who you've already been paired with this year and who I think you will benefit from working with." The teacher flipped a few sheets around on his desk before calling out some names to let the students know who they were saddled with.

Anna twisted around in her seat to look at Kristoff who sat behind her. "Guess you and Sven aren't working together on this one." Sven, Kristoff's closest friend aside from Anna had already been paired up with Kristoff on the last assignment. In fact, in any class the two shared they always managed to pair themselves up, but since the teacher wanted new groupings Kristoff was open for business.

"Anna Snowe!" The teacher called and Anna looked lazily towards him over the dark black rims of her large framed glasses. "You'll be with Elsa Crown on this one."

He has got to be kidding. Elsa Crown? _Popularity Queen_ Elsa? **Cheerleader** Elsa? No way, no fucking way was Anna stuck with a society loving, mainstream zombie airhead cheerleader!

Kristoff snickered from where he sat behind Anna and she whipped around to glare at him fast enough for her braids to swing around her shoulder.

"Kristoff Eyce, you'll be with Hans Soam." Her glare quickly turned into a magnificent grin as his eyes widened and his face fell.

Kristoff definitely had it worse. Hans was at _least_ ten times worse than Elsa. He had every teacher wrapped around his charming smile, and every girl, and some of the boys, at every whim of his light green eyes. If Kristoff didn't strangled the boy before the end of the project Anna would be very surprised.

"Olaf, you and Sven will be working together. That's it, now remember, you need a poster with all of the information, and have a 3-5 minute presentation ready to go." The bell rung then, loud enough on it's own to get everyone on their feet, but the excitement of the last period and the promise of the weekend had everyone up quicker than usual. "And remember you can't read off the poster! Know your information!" The teacher called out urgently, as if anyone was listening anymore.

Kristoff and Anna headed out together like they always did, meeting up with Sven and Olaf who were smiling contentedly, Sven stealing glances at Olaf as if he were surprised he was paired up with him.

Olaf just grinned and clapped a hand on Anna's back. "So! What's our plans for the weekend?"

Kristoff grunted petulantly, and Sven took that as a sign to punch the other boy in the arm like the two friends always did.

Olaf just laughed heartily. "It's only one project Kris! And at least you didn't get Elsa, I hear she's a real Ice Queen."

Anna narrowed her eyes at Olaf displeased. "Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better too."

"Great! I just cheered you both up at the same time! So let's go get some food."

Anna shook her head at the obliviousness the younger boy possessed and turned to leave the school building only to, quite literally run into none other than Elsa Crown herself.

"Ice Queen huh?" She said amusedly, one eyebrow quirked up as she kept her eyes on Anna.

Olaf stumbled but caught himself at the last minute. "Oh, uh, Hi Elsa! It's so nice to see you, isn't the weather lovely? All nice and hot and summery."

Elsa let her eyes flicker over to the clumsy boy and smiled softly. "Yes, it's beautiful out." Her gaze fell back on Anna, who had readjusted her glasses so they sat low on her nose, the redhead's beanie had slipped a little to the left and Elsa reached up to fix it.

Anna blinked at the movement and shooed the other girls hand away. "So, when did you wanna work on that project?" Anna asked in a bored tone. This is usually where everyone asks awkwardly if she minded doing it alone. At least she wouldn't have to spend any actual time with the blonde cheerleader.

"How about tomorrow?" Elsa asked, letting her hands fall to her sides, her back straightened properly with her blonde locks falling down it in loose waves.

"No proble- Wait what?" Anna's eyes snapped up to Elsa in confusion. Elsa was actually going to work? She had to spend time with this Princess?

Kristoff laughed lowly from behind her and she brought a foot back to kick him in the shin. That shut him up.

"Yes, tomorrow. Does that not work for you?" Elsa asked stifly.

"No," Anna shook her head and sighed heavily. "Tomorrow's fine."

"Great! I'll be over at noon." And with that she left, not even asking where Anna lived.

But Anna guessed she already knew, the Popularity Queen probably knew where everyone lived, where every party took place, where every stoner smoked up, even where every hipster bought their records. So much for not having to spend time with her.

* * *

Anna chewed on her bottom lip and rearranged her beanie one more time. What time was it again? Only 2:30? When was this gonna be _over?_

Elsa had arrived right on time, not a minute later than noon, and that alone was enough to make Anna grimace, how much more predictable could this cheerleader get? But then they'd done some research for the project, and Anna had gotten some poster board and glue and scissors, she even managed to dig up some coloured sharpies from her mother's old crafts closet and the two had set out to put the poster together.

Only one of them wasn't doing anything.

But it wasn't Elsa that was sitting to the side uselessly, it was Anna. Who was currently texting Kristoff. '**KRISTOFF.' **

She'd started off trying to help, finding supplies and stuff had been her job, but when she'd set everything out and Elsa had twisted across her to grab the scissors the blonde's shirt had ridden up so high Anna swore she knew what colour her bra was. That of course wouldn't have been enough to put Anna completely out of commission, she'd tried to uncap the glue stick, but it was really really stuck, so Elsa had leaned in far closer than was necessary to pull off the lid of the stick, her fingers brushing lightly over Anna's as said girl's eyes locked on to the way the cheerleader's v-neck shirt dipped low in the front. Since when did cheerleaders become so hot? Was it the work outs and routines that gave the blonde those soft-lined abs? How did she manoeuvre at all in a uniform as tight as the cheerleaders outfit was? Oh god, Anna should _not _be thinking about that outfit right now... Not when Elsa was talking to her.

What had she said? Red? Oh yeah, sharpie, red sharpie.

Anna dumbly looked around on the floor for the marker, her hand slowly picking it up as her thoughts moved like molasses. "Right, yeah, red." She repeated softly. She's just a dumb cheerleader. Lead around by the media like a dog. She's just a dumb cheerleader! But god why is she stretching for the scissors like that? Anna could totally see how the other girl's shirt had bunched up on the side, giving her a much desired glimpse of the girl's aforementioned abs.

**'****DUDE' '****HEY IT'S ****URGENT HERE'**

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa called, an amused smirk on the verge of breaking out. She had had a feeling the other girl wasn't completely straight, and even better, Elsa seemed to be her type. Now to use this to her full advantage.

Anna snapped her head up from where she'd been staring at the other girl's stomach. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, here's the marker." She thrust the sharpie towards Elsa, her face now almost as red as it was.

Elsa chuckled softly and leaned closer to Anna over the poster, her face only a breath away from the hipster girl's, until she 'lost' her balance and tumbled forward into the smaller girl's lap. "Oof!"

Anna's eyes widened as she caught the cheerleader in her lap, one hand gripping her waist, and the other, incidentally held the blonde's breast in her palm, she hadn't yet registered this, and so she made no attempt to move, her eyes locked on the other's lips, which where close enough to her own that all she'd have to do would be to lean a fraction of an inch closer. "Uh..." She mumbled out.

Elsa licked her lips and laughed heartily. "Oops! For a cheerleader I'm really clumsy." She said, eyes darting down to where Anna's hand lay on her chest before flickering back up to the girl with an entertained expression. "Y'know if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask."

Anna looked down and flushed deep red, pulling her hand away as though she'd been burned, "I- I didn't- Well I mean- I didn't realize." She stuttered out, heart beating rapidly. Did she just-? Had she just subconsciously felt up the _cheerleader_?

This was not good. Not even a little.

Elsa moved back to continue working on the poster, humming softly to herself as if nothing strange had occurred, and Anna busied herself with her phone.

_'Don't call me that'_

**'Yeah now you respond'**

_'I was busy'_

**'Yeah well so was I but then Elsa decided to be attractive'**

_'Huh?'_

**'I can't work on the project or even function because she's really really hot and I can't be checking out a CHEERLEADER can I?!'**

_'I find it funny that you aren't freaking out over you finding a girl hot but you're freaking out over her being popular'_

**'well yeah that's more important'**

And so the project went on in a similar way, Anna awkwardly doing nothing to help, and Elsa alternating between getting the poster done and teasing Anna by revealing skin, or ignoring personal boundaries, she even went so far as to brush her hand against Anna's chest or over her thigh when she went to get something, all of which gave her very satisfactory responses from the, 'too cool for mainstream' redhead.

* * *

When it came time for presentation day and Anna just read off of the Cue cards Elsa had made her like the grade moocher she was, and the teacher had praised them both on how well they did and said he'd most definitely give them both A's, Anna was feeling guilty for not doing anything worth mentioning on the project.

Her mopey face didn't go unnoticed by Elsa who leant over, too close as usual, and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm just, I'm sorry I didn't help out with the project." Anna mumbled out, eyes cast at the ground. This was embarrassing, how many times had someone else used her for a project and she'd just let them do it? And how many times had any of them actually acted guilty about it? At least she had the decency to realize how unfortunate for Elsa this all was.

"Don't worry about it." Elsa said with a smile, licking her lips slowly as she fiddled with Anna's beanie. "I'm sure you can find a way to... make it up to me." She finished, her words carrying a weight with them that Anna couldn't help but be aroused by.

And Anna did make it up to her. Several times.


End file.
